The present invention concerns an intraocular lens set comprising at least two multifocal intraocular lenses.
When multifocal intraocular lenses are used, for example, for the treatment of cataracts, a lower level of sensitivity in terms of contrast has to be accepted. That can give rise to difficulties, in particular, for example, when driving a motor vehicle at night. When using intraocular lenses having a central lens region for near vision and a lens region surrounding the central lens region, for distance vision, there is also a high level of dependency of the amount of light which is incident through the respective part of the lens on the pupil size.